Frezzed Epioth
|image = |names = Crimson Epioth, Predatory Epioth |titles = Outcasted Sea Dweller |description = A breed of Epioth that have been outcasted from sea from their main species. From their new habitat they have evolved to be predators. |species = Leviathan |diff★☆ = ★★★★☆☆ |size = Moderate |habitats = Sandy Plains, Sherin Peaks, Everwood, Desert, Dunes, Scarlet Field, Sand's Heart, Defiant Stronghold |relations = Unfeltsmoker Frezzed Epioth, Epioth, Alpha Epioth |elements = |ailments = |weaknesses = |move = Frenzied Leaping Tackle |creator = Chaoarren}} Frezzed Epioth are land based subspecies of the Alpha Epioth. Appearance The shaping is more muscular and flat than a regular Epioth and is around the size of an Alpha. Its face is rounded. Plus its tail has five sharp spines. Its face and hands have a blood red colour, while its hide takes on a less deeper hue. Fins and tail are purple. It has webbing around its claws which are sky blue and its underbelly is brown. Battle Attacks (On Land) *'Liquid Spit': Self explanatory, can inflict Poison or Waterblight depending the webbing's colour. *'Bite': Lunges forward and bites whatever is in front of it. *'Swipe': Swings one of its claws at a target. *'Hipcheck': While looking at its targets it curves away from it and then slides its entire body into it. *'Tail Slam': Back steps to a behind target it lashes down its tail. Can inflict Poison. *'Tail Swipe': Swings its tail down left to right. *'Substance Glob': Bends up and spits out a liquid ball that inflicts Waterblight, Fireblight or Poison depending on its colour. *'Slam Down': Stands on its forelegs and smashes down to knock foes away. *'Dash': A leviathan like run to get to faraway targets. *'Slide': Bends itself back and throws itself forward using its back legs and slides on its stomach to reach an opponent far away from it. Can be combo into from the dash. *'Double Bite': Same as the regular bite but done twice. *'Liquid Spray': An enraged only attack. Its throat swells and turns either, purple (Poison), Blue (Waterblight), or Orange (Fireblight). After two seconds it sprays out its personal liquid from left to right four times. It will always fall over if its interrupted. *'Frenzied Leaped Tackle': Another enraged only attack. It dashes back repeatedly snapping its jaws while doing so. During this it is turning to its selected target. It then leaps forward, slashing and biting in a violent manner. To end it all off it rolls before stopping to taunt. (Underwater) *'Bite': Chomps in front of it, always done once. *'Claws': Swipes in an arc two times can be used to turn. *'Tail Whip': The standard leviathan strike, inflicts Waterblight if the tail isn't broken. *'Hipcheck': Same as regular Leviathan hipchecks. *'Substance Glob': See above *'Liquid Spray': Same above but it spins the spray around. *'Rush': Stretches straight and dashes forward to hit a faraway target. Breaks *Head Wounded *Left Claw Wounded *Right Claw Wounded *Back Fin Wounded *Tail Wounded **Tail Severed Mount It can be mounted on the back like most leviathans. Its spins as it circles itself with its mouth open trying to get a chance to bite off the hunter. Then it leaps up a short distance and lands. It can also do a flop like body slam. Rage and Tired States *'Enraged': Frills and fin spines extend, showing a sharper appearance and the purple colour becomes brighter. Drools silver substance. *'Tired': Head frills and tail fin droop, purple colour dulls. Drools from mouth. Carves High Rank *'Frezzed Scale': Scale of what looks like a herbivorous monster, but is actually of a predator's. Its believed that hot temperatures changed it red. *'Frezzed Hide': A highly aquatic looking hide, coloured multiple ways by its strange fluid. *'Frezzed Fin': The pointed toxic and aquatic fin of a Frezzed Epioth. It is filled with liquids. *'Frezzed Claw': Sharp curved, poisonous claw that looks like it has recently evolved to be its current form. *'Frezzed Tail': Tail that was morphed from swimming to fending off attackers. Very hard to sever the fluids from its spines. *'Meld Fluid': Temperatures change this liquid from burning, foaming or hugely toxic. *'Red Finhead': A sought after head, showing its differences from other Epioth species. G Rank *'Frezzed Shard': The Frezzed Epioth scales are of high interest by researchers due to them being of a shape of a harmless monster but are actually that of a predators. *'Frezzed Piel': Colour is highly prominent in this piel along with some substances. Its texture is still that of the harmless Epioth. *'Frezzed Redfin': An impressive looking fin from a Frezzed Epioth. It isn't safe to even be poked by it, as it can never be certain what dangerous fluids may be inside it. *'Frezzed Peeler': Being so thin and blending in with the hands colours these claws can be hard to notice until removed. Their shape allows it to inflict small but long cuts. *'Frezzed Lash': Due to its large width any hits from this leave large gashes in any kind of material, be it sand, stone or bone. *'Meld Liquid': Potent sample of liquids from a Frezzed Epioth. Several different substances can form inside it at random. *'Crimson Finhead': A head of a powerful Frezzed Epioth. This may not be the best head trophy, but it is is still worth hanging from a wall. Interactions with The Frenzy/Apex/Hyper State Frezzed Epioth can be infected by The Frenzy, its crimson hide turns dark to near black. It cannot go apex. Hyper Frezzed Epioth has random speed changes to its attacks. Trivia *Its liquid is a mixture of cactus venom, sand, heat and water. Credits *'Rathalosaurus': For the main render. Category:Monster Creation Category:Leviathan Category:Subspecies Category:Large Monster Category:4 Star Level Monster Category:Fire Element Monster Category:Water Element Monster Category:Waterblight Monster Category:Fireblight Monster Category:Poison Monster Category:Chaoarren